residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: The Wesker Archives
This game follows Wesker's "schemes" throughout most of the RE franchise. The game covers 0,1,CV(X),4,UC as well as some "What-If" scenarios. An interesting note, Wesker is the main Narrator of everything and will quote his opinion on all of the files you've obtained, effort during a stage as well as quoting on what your doing, among other things. It is avaliable on the Microsoft Xbox 360 and Xbox One, as well as the Sony Playstation 3 and 4. The plot of the game is essentially a retelling of most of the Resident Evil franchise from Wesker's viewpoint and with him as the main protaganist. Plot & Chapters The Mansion Incident *Ready Up * Luring the Lambs in *Rebirth Claiming T-Veronica * No Longer Human *Enter Alexia *We'll Meet Again Umbrella's Downfall *Infiltration *Reunion *The End of Umbrella Birth of a God *A Cornered Rat *Closer to the Cretin *Spencer's Demise * Fate Foretold by a God Gameplay The Player is free to choose from a 'horror mode', and an 'action mode'. Horror mode affects gameplay to reflect that of the older games, based around the survival horror elements similarily to many of the earlier titles in the Resident Evil series. Normal Mode manifests itself as something similar to the more recent Resident Evil games, with a faster pace and emphasis on action. The item system is of a different branc. Item management mimics that of Resident Evil 4 'Mansion Incident' 'Normal Enemies' *Zombie - Threat: Low *Cerberus - Threat: Low *Hunter - Threat: Moderate *Chimera - Threat: Moderate *Crimson Head - Threat: Moderate *Licker - Threat: Moderate *Teargas - Threat: High *Web Spinner - Threat: Low *Young Spider - Threat: Subordinate *Lisa Trevor - Threat: Very High Claiming T-Veronica *Zombie - Threat: Very Low *Crimson Head - Threat: Low *Licker - Threat: Low *Teargas - Threat: Moderate *Cerberus - Threat: Very Low *Bandersnatch - Threat: Moderate *Alexia Ashford - Threat: Extreme Umbrella's Downfall *Zombie - Threat: Subordinate *Licker - Threat: Low *Crimson Head - Threat: Low *Chimera - Threat: Low *Ivan - Threat: High *Sergai Vladimir - Threat: Moderate Birth of a God *Guardian of Insanity - Threat: Moderate *Hunter - Threat: Low *Teargas - Threat: Low *Enhanced-Teargas - Threat: Moderate *Chris Redfield - Threat: Subordinate *Jill Valentine - Threat: Subordinate Rankings S - '"''To think a human could do so well." '''A - ''"Excellent!"'' B - ''"Commenable to still resist at such an advanced stage."'' C - ''"Pfft, I will accept this just this."'' D - "Pa-thetic"! Unlockable Features Bonus Scenarios, Misc. *Red Queen Data: Finish all scenarios with an S ranking *Albert Wesker File: Beat the game *Wesker's Report: Beat the game *Wardrobe Key: Beat the game *What If Scenario: Wesker vs Nemesis, Umbrella's greatest: Finish the game *What If Scenario: The Fugitive: Finish the game *What if Scenario: Death's Door; the Assiliant is back: Finish the game *What-If Scenario: Deadly Beauty; Alexia's fateful battle with Albert: Finish The Fugitive *What-If Scenario: Narrow Objective: Finish Mansion Incident III on Professional Difficulty * Legacy Difficulty: Finish the game on normal difficulty or higher, with at least a B on every scenario *Alternate Title Screen: Finish the game on legacy difficulty *Dark Legacy: Finish the game on Professional Mode Figures Characters *Chris Redfield (S.T.A.R.S): Finish MI1 on any difficulty *Jill Valenine (S.T.A.R.S): Finish MI1 on any difficulty *Rebbeca Chambers: Finish MI1 on any difficulty *Brad Vickers: Finish MI1 on any difficulty *Barry Burton: Finish MI1 on any difficulty *Claire Redfield: Finish CTV1 on any difficulty *Alfred Ashford: Finish CTV1 with an S ranking or better *Alexia Ashford (Human): Finish CTV2 with an S ranking or better *Sergai Vladimir (Human): Finish UDF1 with an S ranking or better *Ozwell E. Spencer: Finish Birth of a God with an S ranking *Chris Redfield (B.S.A.A): Finish Birth of a God *Jill Valentine (B.S.A.A): Finish Birth of a God *Albert Wesker (S.T.A.R.S): Finish Mansion Incident III *Albert Wesker (S.T.A.R.S Blooded): Finish the Mansion Incident with an S ranking *Albert Wesker (H.C.F): Finish the game and achieve a W ranking on CTV1 through CTV3 *Albert Wesker (Formal): Finish the game and achieve a W ranking on UDF1 through UDF3 *Albert Wesker (Midnight): Finish the game and achieve a W ranking on TVT1 through TVT3 *Albert Wesker (Zombie): Complete the game on Professional Mode *S.T.A.R.S: Finish the Mansion Incident on Sadistic with a W ranking *Ada Wong: Finish Umbrella's Downfall I Creatures *Zombie: Finish Mansion Incident II on any difficulty *Crimson Head: Kill 10 Crimson Heads *Teargas: Finish Birth of a God *Cerberus: Finish Mansion Incident II on any difficulty *Hunter: Finish Mansion Incident II on any difficulty *Chimera: Finish Mansion Incident III with a B ranking or better *Web Spinner: Finish Mansion incident II *T-002: Finish Mansion Incident III with an S ranking *Lisa Trevor: Finish Mansion Incident III on any difficulty *Bandersnatch: Finish Claiming T-Veronica 1 with a B ranking or better *Alexia Ashford (Mutated): Finish Claiming T-Veronica with an S ranking *Licker: Finish Mansion Incident II on any difficulty *Ivan: Finish Umbrella's Downfall I on any difficulty *Segai (Mutated): Finish Umbrella's Downfall *Guardian of Insanity: Finish Birth of a God *Nemesis: Finish Wesker vs Nemesis; Umbrella's Greatest *T-103: Finish the Fugitive *Cleaner: Finish the Fugitive HQs *Volcano: Finish the game on legacy difficulty *Tricell Laboratory: Finish Birth of a God *Wesker's Control Room: Finish Umbrella's Downfall *Agency Office: Finish Claiming T-Veronica *Secret Bunker: Finish the Mansion Incident *S.T.A.R.S Office: Already Unlocked Outfits *Blooded S.T.A.R.S Outfit: Finish the Mansion Incident *H.C.F Outfit: Finish Claiming T-Veronica *Formal Outfit: Finish Umbrella's Downfall *Midnight Outfit: Finish Birth of a God with an overall S ranking *Midnight Outfit W/Coat: Finish Birth of a God *Formal W/Trench Coat: Finish What-If Scenario: The Fugitive * Megaman: Defeat Chris and Jill in Birth of a God IV without taking damage or using firing a bulett Weapons *Samurai Edge: Already unlocked * Samurai Edge+: Finish Mansion incident III with at least an A ranking * Silenced Handgun: Finish Umbrella's Downfall *Killer 7: Finish the Game with at least an A rank overall Reversals *Zombie/Crimson Head: Tiger Uppercut - Finish the Mansion Incident *Zombie/Crimson Head: Thrust Punch - Finish Umbrella's Downfall *Zombie/Crimson Head: Mustang Kick - Finish Birth of a God * Hunter: Neck Slash - Finish What-if story: Narrow Objective *Cerberus: Decapitation - Finish Mansion Incident *Nemesis: Rocket Deflect - Finish Wesker vs Nemesis on Legacy Mode Head Quarters At Wesker's HQ,players can do a variey of things. Different headquarters will be unlcocked corrosponding to the Player's status in the game. At a HQ, Wesker is able to: *View Cutscenes *Replay Scenarios *Use the Computer *View the Files you've collected *Change your outfit *View Umbrella's Archives (Red Queen Data Card Needed) *View unlocked figures *Select Reversals Achivements/Trophies * = Hidden * The Wesker Archives: Obtain all Trophies) -/Platinum * Something New: Kill your first Teargas) 5G/Bronze * * Awesome Powers: Finish CT-V 3) 25G/bronze * * Umbrella's End: Finish UD3) 25G/Bronze * * Birth of a God: Finish BoG3) 25G/Bronze * * Wesker's Successor: Finish the game) 50G/Gold * * Wesker's Smiling at You: Finish the game on Legacy Mode/) 120G/Gold * Wardrobe Master: Obtain all Outfits) 30G/Silver * 'Itchy, tasty!': Collect all Files within the Mansion Incident) 20G/Bronze * * 'Ashford Twins': Collect all Files within Claiming T-Veronica) 20G/Bronze * * 'Russian Library': Collect all Files within Umbrella's Downfall) 20G/Bronze * * 'Wesker Children': Collect all Files within Birth of a God) 20G/Bronze * * Evil Archives: Collect every File within the game) 50G/Silver * True Professional: Finish the game on Legacy Mode with Horror Mode enabled) 100G/Gold * Arch-Nemesis: Defeat Your Greatest Rivals) 50G/Silver * * 7 Minutes to Wait With You: Have Wesker stand idle for 7 minutes) 10G/Bronze * Wesker's Favourite: Obtain an S ranking on all scenarios) 50G/Silver * Horror Mode ﻿Horror Mode is an alternate form of playing the game. It is considered a much more frightening way to experience what the game has to offer, much akin to the older Resident Evil games. It should be noted, however, that the difficulty is perhaps more expressed in this mode, in comparison to its opposing mode. Crimson Heads are capable of stalking the Player. Damage is slightly more realistic. Differences: *All creatures will under go transformations into their later stages at a slightly faster rate. *Creatures often enter their grotesque metamorphosis into the next stages of the Zombie mutation in front of the player. *Little music is heard outside of Boss Battles, instead, it is replaced by the sound of creatures in close rooms. *Crimson Heads are capable of stalking the Player, as well as opening doors. *Hunters may break through doors and jump out at Albert at random. *Lickers, also at random, can sometimes be found in air vents. They use their tongues to drain your health from above or they may jump down Difficulties "The living dead pursue you inexorably through the level. Death is all but assured." - ''In game description Legacy Mode is the highest difficulty option. The Player will begin with a F.A.Spray. No Zombies are found in this mode: they are all replaced with Crimson Heads, Lickers, as well as Teargases. Fewer amounts of ammo are seen. All enemies deal far more damage to Albert than they normally would. The Knife is next to useless in this mode, due to the enemies drastically increased Hit-Points. *Enemies now take half the damage from Reversals. *Tyrants can often drop several times in a battle before actually dying, this is especially apparent when facing Nemesis. They will however, gradually become weaker as a battle wears on. *Many enemies are replaced with their later incarnations. Crimson Heads are common, with Zombies rarely being seen. Lickers and Teargases become signature enemies. *Enemy A.I is significantly increased in the more powerful B.O.Ws, such as Teargases or Hunters. *Cleaner Squads have larger ammo magazines, meaning they rarely have to reload. They are also extremely coordinated, often surrounding Wesker. *Some Zombies have bombs strapped to them. Getting cought in an explosion results in Danger status. *Poison is inexplicibly dangerous in Sadistic mode. Being poisoned for a full minute results in death. *Nemesis has double ammunition for his rocket launcher. *Viral Rush is disabled. *The player's low health, coupled with the increased damage from enemies, is such that a Hunter decapitate you even when you are not on danger. *Lickers will detect you much more quickly, to the point that going near them will alert them. *Crimson Heads will appear wherever a corpse was. *Zombies no longer break through windows. Instead, Cerberuses will replace them. *All reload animations are considerably longer. *Red herbs are much rarer Special Abilities / Viral Rush ﻿Shortly after finishing 'Mansion Incident 2', Albert gains the ability to enter an invulnerable state for several seconds and execute a combo of melee attacks on an opponent, often ending with a very grotesque finishing move resulting in an instant kill. Wesker may even chain his attacks together to take on at least two enemies at once. The ability has a 'Rechargable Bar'. This bar automatically fills, although it does so extremely slowly, meaning it should be saved for extremely desperate situations. ''Others- During the Final Battle against Jill and Chris, Wesker is capable of performing many attacks and other abilites unuseable outside of the fight. Albert is capable of dashing in a similar manner as in Resident Evil 5, although it has slight homing abilties in order to assist you. Wesker is still capable of using his weapon, although his only weapon is 'Wesker's Samurai Edge'. Albert can perform many melee attacks utilising the D-Pad to create many combos on his unlucky adverseries, similar to those during his 'Viral Rush'. Wesker can also dodge firearms. Due to the extreme advantage the Player has, this battle is merely intended 'for fun' and to show people what it is truely like being Wesker. Due to this, the Player is completely invulnerable during the battle.